She's All That
by Blossomgrl
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the new girl to shikon High, after transfering schools to be with her friends, she meets a boy much like herself, watch sparks fly from anger to love, in this classic tale I wrote!


She's all that 

A/N: Ok ok no it's got nothing to do with the movie. Please I came up with my own ideas instead of copying the movie and only tweaking the characters. Well can't give it away so sit back and hold tight cuz it's time to start the show

I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did Kikyo would be dead! Hehe

"talking"

'Thinking'

She's all that

First day

Beep…. **Slam**

"damnit, not again!" the dog hanyou yelled.

"not again it's the third time this weak I've broken my alarm clock!"

"Kagome time for breakfast!" The half miko/hanyou mix's mother yelled (didn't expect that did you).

"Coming mom" Kagome yelled

Hopping out of bed she grabbed a tight dark blue pair of jeans with Rhine stones on the back pockets. She then tucked them in to a pair of black swade healed boots that stopped just below the knees. She then put on a white thin t-shirt with a skull on it. She put a tight zip up hoodie over it with holes on the sides with metal circles around them. She then applied some mascara on her blue and brown eyes. Kagome was a black dog hanyou and sometimes like dogs the demons get two separate colored eyes. Kagome was one of them in this case. The one on her right side was dark ocean blue and the one on her left was dark brown. She looked really unusual and a lot of people tended to stare at her odd beauty but she didn't care she loved it that way.

Running down stairs Kagome grabbed her yellow book bag

"Mom I'm gonna be late for school! I'll grab something when I get there I promise!" she yelled running out the door to her new school. She was so excited she finally got to be with her friends sango and Ayame who already went there. They were in a band and were going to play at that mornings assembly, She got into her blue vox wagon beatle and put the keys in the egnition. She checked to make sure her guitar was in the back seat and saw a black electric guitar with red zebra stripes on it. She smiled and drove to school.

at school in the gym for the assembly

"Students students settle down, today I have a special treat for you, you all know Sango and ayame are in a band? Well today they finally get to proform for us sence there lead singer Kagome Higurashi has transferred to Shikon high, May I present "Freestyle"

As the principle left the stage students started to whisper about the new girl.

"It's gonna suck Inu, I mean they're such losers!" Kikyo wined to her boyfriend

"Well duh I bet they can't even play the instruments." He replied putting an arm around his girl friend trying to make out

"Ew Inu Lipstick please!" She screeched.

Just then three girls walked out, two of them were Sango and Ayame. The third was Kagome as everyone assumed. She wore a hat and sun glasses.

"What a loser I guess she's too scared to show her face" Inuyasha said loud enough for any hanyou to here. Kagome smirked.

And whispered back

"No I'm not scared I just want to see your face when I take it off."

Inuyasha gasped she was a daemon. No wait she took off her hat, she was a half dog daemon.

She then took off her glasses to show a bright dark blue eye and a dark brown eye.

Everyone gasped at her beautiful eyes.

"This next one is called c'mon"

She began to play the cords

I don't wanna be your girlfriend

I'm just looking for a real good time alright

Can you guarentee me satisfaction

Need some action-gonna get it tonight!

So I'm telling you boyfriend

That you never met a girl like me before

Not gonna wait a long time

Better make up your mind

Are you in? Are you out?

Shake it up, shake it down!

Wanna scream, wanna shout?

Give it up, get it on, or get out!

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

You know I got my pick of any toy little boy

Replacable, disposable fully action posable

When everything was said and done there's plenty more where you came from

Don't just stand there looking dumb baby you're the lucky one

Are you in? Are you out?

Shake it up, shake it down!

Wanna scream, wanna shout?

Give it up, get it on, or get out!

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

So come on, so do what you want to do

So come on, I can't wait around for you

So come on, It's not a mystery

So come on, so do what you want to do

So come on, I can't wait around for you

So come on, Be with me!

Are you in? Are you out?

Shake it up, shake it down!

Wanna scream, wanna shout?

Give it up, get it on, or get out!

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Are you in? Are you out?

Shake it up, shake it down!

Wanna scream, wanna shout?

Give it up, get it on, or get out!

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

Come on come on (come on come on)

After they were done there was silence and then a roar of applause, whistles and yeahs from everyone. Kagome smiled and her big fanged canines showed as she walked off the stage to her first class.

"Hey Kagome what class do you have first?" Sango asked

"Umm let's see" Kagome began, pulling out her schedual "ahah first hour…Gym! Yes my favorite subject!" She announced practically ditching her friends running at full speed to her first class of the day.

meanwhile

"Inu sweety I got to go to my next class, so umm I'll see you at lunch?" She asked

"Well… I was going to eat lunch with the guys today but maybe tomarrow baby I promise!" Inuyasha said

"ugh.. Fine!" Kikyo said stomping off into her class room.

Just than the bell rang for the next class. "Oh shit I'm going to be late for class!" Inuyasha proclaimed running at daemon speed to his next class.

But just when the gym got into his view he bumped into something making both him and the mystery person fly backwords in oppisite directions.

"Ugh.." The girl said getting up to help Inuyasha up from under the trash cans

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"I'm fine wench what the fuck do you think you were doing going that fas…." He said looking up to see the new girl they called Kagome. He stared openly at her,

'Her eyes there…' but his thoughts were soon erased by a hand waving in front of his face

"What? Oh yeah just watch where you're going next time k!" He snapped

"That goes both ways dumb ass!" She said slapping him on the face

"Don't you ever call me wench again got it?" She said sternly

"Keh fine bitch!" He said smirking to himself as she rolled her eyes and walked to gym class.

in gym class

Inuyasha came out of the dressing room in his usual, dark blue bball shorts and a grey wife beater. He moved toward the bball's but he stopped mid in his tracks when he saw her.

'God I can't believe I have gym with her!' Inuyasha frowned at the thought but then it slowly replaced to a smirk 'I'll show her she can't mess with me.' He thought

Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha she was sporting a tight black tank top and unlike most girls, instead of wearing short shorts she wore dark red bball shorts.

She slowly brushed past him her pony tail smaking in his face.

Then the teacher Seshomarou came out

"Ok class today we will be doing archery. Now I haven't had much knowledge on it so I need a volunteer who has done archery before" he said

automatically Kagome stepped up to the plate

"Higurashi?" Seshomarou raised an eyebrow at her "How did you learn to play archery usually hanyous let alone daemons don't shoot arrows!" he said in a 'you're an embarrassment to your heritage tone'

Kagome smirked

"Well Coach I'm not just half hanyou I'm also a miko which means I've been doing this sense I was three!" She exclaimed wiping the smirk right off his face.

Seshomarou now enraged that a student talk that way to him said in a stern tone

"Well then show us what you've got." He said While Kagome stepped up to the plate and put her arrow to the bow. She then pulled the string back; her target was all the way across the gym for she backed up to give more emphasis on her talent. As she pulled back you could feel and see a strong pure aura coming from her in pink waves of light. She let go of the arrow and fired aiming directly on the bull's eye and it shattered revealing nothing but ashes.

Even Seshomarous mouth dropped at this. Now normally seshomarou was emotionless but today Kagome brought his other side out.

Kagome smirked and gestured for everyone to pick up their quiver of arrows and there bows and each come to the plate. Everyone tried and if they did something wrong Kagome would instruct them on how to make their ame better. Inuyasha was last and the closest to the target other then Kagome.

"Good now acme a little lower and you'll hit it concentrate and release." He let the arrow go and to his utter shock it hit the bulls eye. His eyes widened 'the little bitch was right it did work' He thought

A/N: Ooh my first chapter this calls for a celebration. Now normally I write one shots but people say I rush into things so to them thanx 4 the advice I think suspense will kill the readers. Also there are no lemons here, I decided to leave it to the professionals. I love Kagomes eyes don't you? Yes I luv people with two different colored eyes and since Kagome is a dog daemon sort of I thought she should have them. Well I didn't know how to put Seshomarous character into this story so sry if he's not acting like himself. Well r&r people I gotsta kno whatcha think. No flames please respective cristism welcomed with open arms. I will take no offense not everyone can luv my writing just like everyone can't luv Bush, Kagome, kikyo, or seshomarou. Hey bush is stupid go donkeys wooh!

Chapter 2

The start of a beautiful friendship

Lunch

"Hey Kagome where do you want to sit?" Ayame her band drummer and best friend asked.

"Umm well… how about we eat in the shade by the tree?" Kagome replied looking over at a beautiful willow tree a fiew yards away.

"But there is no table there!" sango exclaimed

"So? Like that's ever stopped me before c'mon it will be fun! Kind of like a picnic!" Kagome exclaimed walking over to the tree and sitting down.

Mean while with Inuyasha

"Inuyasha dude over here!" Inuyasha's best friend Miroku called over a few feet away at a table under a willow tree.

He went over and sat down with his friends, Miroku, Hojo, and Koga.

"hey whatsup you guys?" Inuyasha questioned sitting down.

"Did you check out the new girl? She is fine!" Koga exclaimed

"Yeah… I wonder what her but feels like!" Miroku said in a daze

"She is very pretty!" Hojo added

As the 4 young men continued to talk about the new girl Kagome the failed to notice three girls walk over and sit on the other side of the tree in the grass.

"Keh the bitch has problems!" Inuyasha said very annoyed with his friends.

They also failed to notice a young hanyou climb up the tree and sit on a tree branch right above him.

"Ouch!" inuyasha yelled rubbing his head where a large rock had hit.

"what the…" he said looking up to see a very angry Kagome sitting on a branch right above him.

"Hey asshole you do know me and my friends were sitting on the other side of the tree and we heard your whole conversation!" She yelled

"what the fuck?" He screamed outraged

" Well hello hello." Koga said licking his lips.

Kagome was now outraged at the wolf daemon staring her down like she was a scrumpcous piece of meat. She jumped on to their table landing in a crouching position.

She moved over to Koga and socked him in the eye.

"How dare you!" Kagome growled Getting up and walking back over to her friends.

"Oh and Inuyasha is it?" Kagome said with a little concern is it.

"What!" He yelled

"Just thought I'd be the first to fill you in that your girl friend kikyo isn't as loyal as you think she is!" She replied smoothly. But before Inuyasha got a chance to question she was gone.

After school in the parking lot

"Yash man? Whatsup you look like tense!" Hojo said

"Is it about what that Kagome chick said? Come on man don't listen to her she's lying!" Hojo said speaking yet again

"Not nescasserely I can since an impure aura around her." Miroku said pointing his finger in the air

"Yeah man she's bean banging every guy in the school. Why just yesterday she came up to me and…" but Koga was punched by Miroku

"Of course not me though. I'd never betray my mane man yash!" Koga said placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Look out!" A feminine voice screeched behind them. But it was too late Inuyasha was already flat on his back in excruciating pain, with extra weight on him too. He opened his Amber eyes to be met with Brown and blue ones.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" the girl panicked getting off of him

"Feh I'm fine wench! What the fuck do you think your doing?" He asked now very irritated

"Well for your information I was just skating down the stair post!" she said now pissed that he was still being an ass after her apology.

"Hey don't yell at me it's not my fault you can't skate!" Inuyasha yelled back

"Excuse me? I can so skate! It just so happens that you mysteriously moved into my landing space right before I landed Mr. ADD." Kagome stated matter o' factually.

"Well sorry to be such a bother!" He stated back with sarcasm

"Well you should be half breed." Kagome said playfully and gave him a wink.

He smirked at her as she walked away

"What the hell was that all about Ash? You never let anyone call you half breed!" Koga sighed exasperated from the confusion.

"Well hello? She is also one!" He snapped back

"So?" Hojo asked

"So we just understand each other that's all!" Inuyasha said before Kikyo came running towards him

"Inu-baby Whatsup?" She said fixing her disheveled shirt.

"Well for starters you can drop the act! I know you're cheating on me!" Inuyasha yelled

"No I'm not! Why would you think that?" She yelled back

"Well for starters you have a hickie on your neck that I never gave you and your shirt is on inside out and it's backwords." He stated bluntly

Kikyo blinked a couple times registering this information.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well duh! You cheated on me what do you want me to do? We already broke up before because of this and when we got together again you promised me you'd never do it again!" He yelled hopping in his Jaguire and driving off. Leaving a shocked Kikyo and angry friends

"Hey he forgot about us!" Koga screamed

"Just leave him be. He needs to cool off." Miroku said walking away.

In a park some ways away from the school.

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree. The one he sat in when he was still young and innocent.

"Hey" Someone below said

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome.

"Hey" He replied

"Can I join you?" She asked

"Sure" he replied solemnly.

With one jump she was up to the same tree branch as him. Hey she is a hanyou.

"I heard what happened." She said a little bit sad.

"How?" He asked

"Hello? Supper hearing duh!" She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah sorry blonde moment!" Inuyasha said jokingly.

Kagome smiled back but then it left her face

"Listen Inuyasha, I know we got off to a bad start. But umm I was wondering if you want to be friends? I mean we could hang out sometimes is all. It's just I feel we have a connection. I mean we're both hanyous, and I'm just saying…Well is it so bad to want to be friends with someone that understands what it's like to be different? I just mean well… I just think we should be friends instead of enemies. And well I know you want to have someone who understands you in your life. And I know you thought Kikyo was that person. But let's face it, she's not. And I'm not thinking we should date or anything I just thought you might like a shoulder to lean on…." Kagome said looking away

Inuyasha looked up. Surprised at what she just said. She was right. It would be nice to be friends with someone who knows what it's like to be different. Maybe there was an outcome to this tragic day? He made a new friend. Who he thought. No, knew he would probably be close with concidering their circumstances.

"Sure it doesn't sound so bad. I think you actually thought up something good for once!" He exclaimed laughing

Kagome socked him in the arm making him fall off the tree.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Kagome yelled leaning over the tree to see Inuyasha rubbing his but.

"Yeah! Never better." He said grabbing her off the branch and fake wrestling with her like they were the oldest of friends.

"Hey Kags?"

"Yeah Inu?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship!"

Kagome laughed at his cocky grin.

"Me too Inu, me too!" She sighed

A/N: Yay my second chapter complete. Tehehe. What do you think? Good or bad. Your opinion matters to me! R&R people! It helps my confidence!

Inuyasha: God knows she needs it

Blossomgrl: Hey that's not nice, I'm telling!

Inuyasha: what are you gonna do?

Blossomgrl: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha: **Slam** Nooo not another Shippo!

Shippo: Kagome!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: **Slam** Oh god what did I get myself into now?

Chapter 3 What are these feelings?

The day of the dance

Kagome was getting ready for a dance, it had been 1 week since Kagome and Inuyasha became friends and sence neither had a date to the dance they decided to go together.

Kagome had no idea what to wear so she went shopping that day and found the perfect onseemble. She had a hot pink shirt on that showed no cleavage but the short sleeves slipped off the shoulder. Kagome wore her long black hair in a high pony tail, she had one rhine stone studded tiny hoop on one of her dog ears, she got it many years ago after extensive begging to her mother. She put on fish nets that went up her arms, and connected to her middle finger. Kagome also had on black netting stockings, with a leather mini skirt on and black healed boots. She looked hot. She added some mascara and shined her canines. She looked like a flash back from the 80's. which was perfect because she loved the 80's (Not a trashy 1 though). Just then the doorbell rang and her mother got the door. Kagome quickly grabbed her leather jacket and walked down stairs.

She was nervous, ever sence they had become friends she had a little crush on him.  
Oh hell it wasn't a crush she really liked him. Maybe not love…no not yet it was too soon. But Kagome knew that sooner or later she'd probably fall in love with him and that scared her. It wasn't like she was scared of love. No that wasn't it. It's just what if he didn't feel the same way?

Kagome slowly descended the stairs

He was nervous. It took him and hour and a half to figure out what to say to her. Why was he nervous though? It wasn't like he was in love. Was he? Nah it had only been 1 week he would tell himself. But no, he did like her a lot, he didn't love her….yet!

Inuyasha lifted his hand to the doorbell, and it rang he quickly looked himself over in the reflection of the window. He had on a grey wife beeter, baggy black pants and a black cotton long sleeve button up shirt over it. It was unbuttoned, the collar was popped, and the sleeves were rolled up.

Mrs. Higurashi answered the door 'Thank God' he thought ' Last time her grandpa nearly hit me over the head with a sutra thinking I was an evil hanyou trying to get Kagome to join the dark side!' Inuyasha inwardly sighed releaved it wasn't Kagome's grandpa.

He stopped, there she was in all her beautiful glory standing in the hottest outfit ever.

Kagome slowly descended the steps, and stoped for a slight second when she saw Inuyasha, He looked very handsome. She then realized he was staring at her, she looked away a slight blush coverng her cheeks. Kagome descended the rest of the stairs until she reached the bottom. Inuyasha blushed when he realized he was starring and looked away.

They bid goodbye to Kagome's mother and walked to Inuyasha's car.

in the car

Kagome was the first to break the ackword silence.

"Ummm…. So…. You look nice, very handsome too." Kagome said smirking at the blush painted on Inuyasha's cheeks

"Well, I could say the some for you only it couldn't compare to your beauty!" It was Inuyasha's turn to smirk as he switched gears while Kagome's cheaks stained a deep cherry red.

"Soo.. Do you want to listen to the radio?" Kagome asked quickly changing the subject.

"I got a better idea, how about you sing!" Inuyasha said

"Please, I'll sing for you later but right now we're passing the school!" Kagome said looking out the window.

"Oh Shit!" Inuyasha said turning in the middle of traffic and heading back towards the school.

At the dance

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into a takky looking gymnasium with stramers and balloons everywhere. The music was loud, and half the kids were drunk from the spiked punch.

'Wow, well this sucks!' Kagome thought

"Hey Kagome fallow me!" Inuyasha yelled over the music grabbing her hand and dragging her out to the parking lot where they hopped in his car and drove to a beautiful park.

When they stopped in the middle Inuyasha left the key in the ignition so the music was on. He went to the other side of the car and slowly opened the soor and kneeling down he put out his hand and said

"Kagome Higurashi would you do me the honor of dancing with me." He said lowly looking ino her eyes, those beautiful blue and brown eyes.

Kagome looked back at him into his handsame amber eyes and said with a sweet and sincere smile.

"Why yes it would be your honor" She gave him her hand and he laced his fingers with hers. They laughed at her last comment and slowly walked slowly to a lamp posed and danced under it. He put his hand on her hips and hers around his neck. She relaxed against him her face buried in the crook of his neck inhaling his musky scent.

Inuyasha on the other hand buried his face in her hair and breathed deaply to smell her scent.

'She smells like gardinias' he thought pulling away a little to look into hers.

He slowly bent his head to reach her lips while Kagome finished the distance.

There lips locked and it felt like the world stopped and they were the only two left in the universe. It was a perfect kiss, his tongue requested permission and she automatically opened for him. And him only would she allow such closeness. There tongues teased one another until his become dominant. She challenged him but he won. It was the best feeling the two had ever felt

'Oh my god! I'm in love with him!' kagome silently screamed in her head

' Oh my god I'm in love with her!' Inuyasha yelled in his brain.

They broke the kiss gasping for air. The leaned their for heads together smiling at eachother not knowing the others little secret but still happy to be with in the others presence.

Finally Kagome got up the courage to say what was on her mind

"Inuyasha" She said

"Yeah?" he said gasping

"I'm in love with you"

Inuyasha smiled and started kissing her demanding entrance and she didn't deny him. After 5 minutes of this Inuyasha finally spoke

"and I'm In love with you!" He said with such happiness.

That night they made a decision, a silent one. They made love under the stars, and in proof of this each of them had a scar on the others neck. It was a sign of their love, and to ward off others to say that they already belonged to one another.

It's been three years sence they mated, and they still are madly in love with each other. Kagome is a famous singer, Inuyasha a perfessional fighter.

I think You know the rest….And they all lived…..

Wait! What about kikyo? What is going on with her?

"Welcome to good burger home of the good burger may I take your order?" A 20 year old heavy set woman asked a couple with their unborn child

"Kikyo? Is that you? It's been ages how are you?" Inuyasha asked

"How am I? How am I? I'm doing bad! That's how I'm doing!"

"Well that's nice see you around!" He said not really caring about how she was doing.

"Oh yeah I've been meening to thank you!" Inuyasha smiled turning around

"umm…why?" kkyo asked confused

"Well if it weren't for you cheating on me I would never have gone out with Kagome!" Inuyasha stated, and Kagome smiled

"So how is Naraku? I heard you two finally tide the knot!" Kagome asked

"He left me for a pretty secretary at work and left me to raise are child…" Kikyo stated coldly

"Wow… That's awful. But what can I say, what goes around comes around! Right Yasha?" Kagome said

"Amen to that love, well we better be going we have a doctors appointment don't want to be late see you aound Kik's!" Inuyasha said smiling and walking off with their food.( they were waiting for thir food)

When they came outside they heard an earth shaddering scream

"Who was that?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha smirked knowing just well who it was

"Just my past meeting my present love nothing to worry about!" He said

Kagome smiled and hopped in the car.

They drove off to see to what their life would bring

But that my friends is a different story.

The End

Blossomgrl: It's over oh yeah do u like?

Kagome: awwww, I loved the last part. Hey Inu do you think we'll ever mate and have kids?

Blossomgrl: (sweat drops): uhhh Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (Faints)

Kagome: Whats wrong with him?

Blossomgrl: Umm Kagome…..That's a little too intimate to speak of in public don't you think?

Kagome: (Blushes) woops!

Inuyasha: (wakes up) Hey Kagome! I had an awesome dream! You were in it and we…ooh umm wait.. never mind hehe.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

Inuyasha: Slam What the fuck did you do that for?

Kagome: (smiles like a little girl) Bcuz I love you

Inuyasha: wait! What? (does a lil dance) Kagome loves me…..Kagome loves me… Kagome loves me. And I love Kagome

Kagome: aww thanx Inu (kisses Inuyasha on lips)

Blossomgrl: o.O- Ok umm well I g2g get these 2 love bird a room, I'll write l8er… much

Kagome: I luv you inu

Inuyasha: No I luv u more….

Blossomgrl: (whispers to readers) I liked them better when they faught

Inuyasha: Hey I heard that Wench! Come here!

Blossomgrl: woops g2g (runs to exit)

Kagome: since when did we have an exit?

Blossomgrl: Since I made one up

Inuyasha: You meen we could of left? C'mon Kagome let's go get "a room" as Blossomgrl calls it

Kgome:Ok (giggles)

They Exit

Blossomgrl: well it's just me here (well it's just me here) Hey it echos. Wait I'm all alone, with (swallows) The critics. Hey Inu Kags Wait up)

Exit

The end of my funny scene ; )


End file.
